


It’s in the Stars

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set years after the last book, Minerva is not amused about Draco’s needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“I don’t think so, Draco.” 

Draco sauntered across their bedroom and stood naked in front of the bed with his arms crossed and a sly grin plastered on his face. “What if I beg?”

Minerva sat in bed, her back to the headboard and a book on her lap. “Beg? As if a Malfoy were capable of such a thing?”

Draco sighed. “How about if I say ‘please’?”

“Then I would point out you are being polite, but it is hardly begging and it is certainly not a compelling reason for me to do something so beneath me.”

Draco’s smile faded slightly. “You feel it’s beneath you to give me pleasure?”

At this, Minerva placed a bookmark in the hardcover volume and closed it. She looked at him crossly over her reading spectacles. “I am quite happy to give you pleasure. But what you are asking for isn’t pleasure, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco’s cock twitched at the sound of his surname from his wife’s lips, and she noticed this. 

“What you are asking for is cruelty, Mister Malfoy.”

Another noticeable twitch.

“What you are asking for is punishment…”

Another twitch.

“Mister Malfoy.”

Draco reached down and took his cock in his hand. “Yes,” he whispered. “All I am asking for is what was written in the stars about us.” 

“Oh, is that so?” she asked, setting the book aside. “You actually paid attention in Astronomy class, I take it?” She held her arm out and he went to her, sitting on the edge of the bed by her, instead of on his side. He draped his arm over her lap as she put her hand on his upper arm. 

“When it comes to us, I was all ears.”

She laughed a little and moved forward, kissing him softly. “Tell me the story.”

Draco shook his head. “Tell me why I should.”

“Because… I might consider what you want if you do.”

That was a bargain Draco was happy to enter into. “The constellation of Draco has an old soul. There are many stories about it. Some involve it involving golden apples. Others say the dragon was part lion. But in Roman legend, Draco the dragon became unruly. It was the goddess Minerva who fought it. She defeated Draco and tossed his twisted body into the Heavens.” His hand on her lap slipped down, between her legs. Through the sheets, through her flannel nightgown, he rubbed, fingers curling, touching just as she liked. 

She very nearly purred. Then she came to. She sat up, cleared her throat, and pulled away a little. “Draco…” He silenced her with a return kiss, sweet then more forceful.

“Unruly,” he whispered around the kiss, his breath hot against her face. His hand slipped back into place, knowing just the right pressure, just the right speed, just the right angle to make her wet. “I’m not Draco right now.”

Minerva sighed, slightly frustrated. “I don’t like this, Mister Malfoy.”

The flash of pleasure in his eyes as she spoke his name was enough. She didn’t need his reply of “But I like it.”

Her lips tightened against his kiss, and Draco grew more excited, stroking his cock more eagerly. Her grip on his arm tightened as well, and Draco’s rubs became even faster. Finally, she gave a curt nod. “If that’s what it takes to make you behave yourself, Mister Malfoy, I suppose I will just have to live up to my namesake.” She pulled and then pushed him, manhandling him until he was face-down on the bed, across her lap. She picked up her book and swatted his buttox with it. She felt his erection harden against her thigh and shook his head. “This will teach you, Mister Malfoy.”

His hands closed in fists around the covers, bracing himself for another spanking. “I hope so, Minerva,” he choked out. 

THWAP! Went the book again. This time, Minerva smiled. “That’s Headmaster McGonagall to you, my lad. Got it? Or must I teach you a little more respect?”

He turned his head, grinning back at her. “Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
